<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unraveled (teach and tell me) by 71TeenIdles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197708">unraveled (teach and tell me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/71TeenIdles/pseuds/71TeenIdles'>71TeenIdles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Peter Parker, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Multi, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bad influence matt murdock, peter parker has abilitys like daredevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/71TeenIdles/pseuds/71TeenIdles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson, Murdock, and Page.</p><p>May tapped her fingers on the desk. “I came here to ask about the internship announcement you put on Facebook.” </p><p>(Peter gets an internship, and a mentor.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin "Foggy" Nelson &amp; Peter Parker, Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh god, not another one.<br/>hello I'm Wade I'm making another fanfic, I'm so sorry to anyone who wants more of They got the devil in 'em. I swear i have ideas but I'm not sure I like the whole plotline I've got for it. </p><p>anyway! if you bothered reading this, thank you, please enjoy this small introduction too Unraveled (teach and tell me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter Parker walked in on May parker's arm into the small office. It was small and a few flights of stairs up, (thank god peter had mastered stairs). Peter had brushed his fingers across the lettering, racking his brain for the formation of letters, which letters made words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nelson, Murdock, and Page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter tried to remember why they were here, it had been 3 months now, with Ben, with him.  He remembered walking out, rage simmering under his skin. He didn’t see the truck, how ironic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in the waiting room, Peter gripping his hands. Peter focused on the sound of Mays’s teeth clicking through her nails. If he focused harder he could hear talking, too much sound and he'd get a headache. Or worse, pass out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May Parker?” Peter couldn’t pinpoint much about this guy, he could tell he was a man but that was all. He frowned, his eyebrows dipping under the sunglasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May stood up and pulled Peter with her, walking into the conference room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pulled out chairs for the two, sitting down with the two on the other side of the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My names’ Foggy Nelson, may I ask what you’re here for?” The man asked, opening a notepad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May tapped her fingers on the desk. “I came here to ask about the internship announcement you put on Facebook.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came here for an internship?”  a lady asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karen Page?” May asked. the woman nodded. “I’m here for my nephew, to get him out of the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter snorted and gripped his cane harder, “I don’t see how I’m going to be any good at paperwork.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s blind?” another man asked, this one had to be Murdock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am.” Peter huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!” May hissed out, Peter just shrugged. “This man is blind too, I hoped you’d find someone to guide you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah guess I can't just watch a youtube video on how to function without sight huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Someone snickered, then laughed. “I’m sorry, aha!” Murdock clutched his stomach and continued laughing. Karen smacked him upside the head and he stopped, didn’t matter though Peter had gotten a little grin on his face</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right,” Murdock coughed into his hand. “Of course. You just need to fill out some paperwork.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” foggy said, “oh I just nodded.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter scoffed “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That got everyone (sans May) to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I mean, thank you?” he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sat at the conference table, across from only Murdock, Matt Murdock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy Karen and May shuffling through paperwork on another side of the office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This feels like the beginning of a joke,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt cocked his head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,’ Two blind dudes in an office’ how will it end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt huffed with a small grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry May came here, I know having a blind kid in here is like, extra work.” Peter Frowned </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’ve put up with me this far.” Matt shrugged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The door jiggled and Peter dropped his cane on the floor, attracting the attention of Matt and Jess. <br/>Peter breathed in before talking- </p><p>a progression of the weeks leading up to figuring out just what happened to peter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long, personal stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter would often say weird stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter found himself downing a monster energy drink right when he entered the office (too Foggy and Karen's horror) explaining with a flat tone 'i can taste every preservative' Karen brushed it off as the caffeine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Peter would walk into the office with a split lip, or a black eye showing from under his blue-tinted glasses. It was always the same lie 'i fell down the stairs' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ned came over with him to translate any homework, and explain what happened in that one show they said they were hate-watching 'Laketown?' Karen just shrugged</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day Foggy had gotten a text from May asking if he and Matt could pick Peter up from school. Foggy and Matt shrugged and together they went to midtown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3:15 was a nice time of day. The breeze was running through trees and some kids were still waiting for someone to pick them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, where is he!" Foggy groaned </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Matt smirked, yanking a little on his arm " need me to guide you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy rolled his eyes and went along with it, the both of them pausing at a grunt and the clang of something metal hitting the concrete</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow! God, leave me alone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice cried out, Foggy and matt turned a corner, frozen in shock at </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter, he's cornered, his canes too far away!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy whisper shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you think I’m gonna pity you because you're blind now? Y'know, maybe I do," the boy towering over Peter sneered, '' I'm so so sorry you couldn't see the truck coming! Kinda fitting huh, maybe it's your punishment for being a loser" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stood, stepping away from the fence, he balled his hands up and tried not to snap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just pathetic. It's really hard to watch you live mayb-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a crunch, Matt recognized it, someone just broke their nose. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stood over him, breathing heavily fist still curled and knuckles spattered with blood and. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you put my cane?" He asked politely</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The boy just groaned trying to register what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm, alright, thanks for nothing Flash." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter hummed, walking over to his cane, picking it up before cocking his head in Matt and Foggy's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re over here.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt? Foggy?” he asked</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s us!” foggy says, holding a thumbs up</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, okay right,” he said, returning the thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>wait, returning it?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter walked over, tapping his cane on the ground before hitting Foggy’s ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You there?” he grins </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy rolled his eyes and laughed “yup that’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They started walking, Peter fussed with his backpack straps, avoiding tuning into other people’s conversations. Instead mumbling a song under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they were fed up with the silence Matt spoke. “Nice punch.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peter furrowed his eyebrows, “thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foggy cleared his throat. Smacking Matts arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I mean. Don’t hit people, kid.” Matt corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know I hit him?” Peter asked, trying to glare at Matt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know where he was?” Matt clapped back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t answer a question with-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Foggy interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the office, greeted by Karen and ned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Peter!” Ned smiled, waving a hand in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter walked over to him, placing his cane on the floor, running his hands over Ned’s computer. “Hey ned.” he smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days seemed to go on like this, Peter coming into the office highly caffeinated and speaking in incredibly obscure sentences, or someone going to pick him up only to see him arguing or running away from Flash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This afternoon Jess stopped by having an in-depth whisper conversation, despite Karen and Foggy already knowing why she was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt whispered to her too “get the hell out of here before Peter comes!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door jiggled and Peter dropped his cane on the floor, attracting the attention of Matt and Jess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter breathed in before talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t slept in days, every night I’m tortured with the sounds of screaming, is this a curse? Why does God allow suffering? Today I got out of bed, I prepared for the day. I pretend anger isn't eating me up at school. Then I come here, and I die just a little bit more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent, Jess murmured “what the fuck?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid?” Matt tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter straightened his glasses and shoved his hands into his navy blue sweater sleeves. “I tripped on the stairs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt doesn’t believe him. There’s a strong rank of blood coming from Peter and his broken plastic cane.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, can we talk in my office?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart rate spiked, he bent down and collected the pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit at the desk, opposite each other with the same blank expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay at school?” Matt tries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shrugs and pokes his finger down on the sharp plastic. “I guess,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about that Flash kid?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter jabs the plastic harder and grits his teeth, “it's nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt clenches his fist, unsure of what exactly to tell him or how to comfort him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to fight back, right,” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter scoffed and waved his hand “I've punched him before of course I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Matt mutters. He breathes through anxiety. He could recount so many instances where Peter behaved so much like himself. He felt it would be absolutely unacceptable to ask May what caused his blindness. But there were warning signs, a lot of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, so you don’t need to worry about me.” Peter snifted. “And you won’t see me tomorrow, I have detention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sharp tang of blood hit the air, with barely any noise coming from the kid. He just sat there, bleeding. “W, why?” Matt stutters out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter tilted his head up, Matt caught a twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled, “just got in a fight.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look something wrong! I’m concerned!” Matt huffed running his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine, just that bully, right? he can handle that.” Foggy tried to calm Matt down over the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt stopped in the middle of his living room to untie his boots. “He stabbed himself Foggy!” he stressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Foggy exhaled, heart pounding. “What happened in that office, Mathew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We talked, I was worried. He was lying when he said he tripped. But when we were talking. He started pressing down on his cane, the broken one. It stabbed him, he said-” Matt cut himself off. “-</span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foggy’s breath hitched, “do you think he’s like you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In what way?” Matt gasped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got into a fight today, look I swear he was smiling when he told me.” Matt pressed through, resisting the urge to scratch at his scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Foggy was beginning to regret asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he might-” Matt goes silent “what if he’s like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like exactly like you? Or, just the powers.” Foggy asked, drumming his fingers on his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t know if he’ll ever tell us anything right now fogs, we’re just his employers-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matt.” Foggy interrupts. “You’re his friend, what if you just ask him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foggy do you know how badly that could turn out. What do I tell him if he’s not like me.” Matt rushed out, starting his pacing back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's been a month Matt. he’s smart, I’d be surprised if he didn’t know about you already,” Foggy explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt breathed in and out, unleashing his fingers from his hair. “Alright, I’ll talk to him.”  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>didja like it? let me know!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did you like it? let me know! </p><p>I do have a Tumblr! https://71teenidles.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>